Juguetes sexuales, no, por favor
by zurics
Summary: Antonio sólo quiere una cosa en Navidad...¡SÓLO UNA!.Espumante o...¿champagne?


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers – World Series le pertenece a Himaruya, el más sexy fudanshi de la historia(?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-…Tú… ¡PERVERTIDO!- respondió Lovino, agitándose como una malagua en el piso - ¡SÓLO OBTENDRÁS DE MI CARBÓN!... ¡CARBÓN!, ¿ME OÍSTE?- y se paró bruscamente, lanzando al español para atrás.

Sí, estaban en una escena algo romántica…pero Antonio es _demasiado sincero_.

-¡Pero tú me preguntaste qué quería! , ¡LOVI!-

_-Ay, con esta caída siento que se me achicó el trasero-_ pensó Antonio, sobándose.

- ¡Deberían encerrarte como a tu padre Pedobear, CHE PALLE!- vociferó Lovino, abriendo la puerta para irse.

-¡ESO ES SÓLO UN RUMOR DE INTERNET!- Antonio trató de impedir la huída italiana (famosas por todo el mundo), pero…

**Error de Navidad Número 2. **(El error número 1 fue cuando Antonio y Lovino _hacían cosas de españoles e italianos que los españoles e italianos siempre hacen._ Y este último tenía una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano. _Pobre Antonio._)

…Lovino quedó sepultado por la nieve que estaba en la entrada.

-¡MIERDA!, ¡EN QUÉ MOMENTO SE EMPEZÓ A CAER EL CIELO!- Lovino pataleaba mientras sus miembros quedaban congelados.

-Lovi, sólo está nevando- dijo Antonio amorosamente mientras trataba de quitar la nieve rápido.

-¡YA LO SÉ! ¡SÓLO ES UNA EXPRESIÓN, IDIOTA!-

El italiano se paró como pudo y Antonio cerró la puerta.

_-Este es mi momento de escapar-_ pensó Lovino, dando tres saltos mortales hacia la escalera, mientras desactivaba las bombas que se encontraban en los peldaños y rompía de una patada la puerta de uno de los cuartos.

Así es Lovino, demasiado _Supah Ninjas_ para ti.

Abrió una ventana con mucho esfuerzo, mientras Antonio trataba de llegar como pudiese. Solo pudo ver como el italiano gritaba _PASTAAAAAAAA_ y caía estrepitosamente contra la nieve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y así es como decidí imprimir una cara de _Forever Alone_ y pegármela en la cara- finalizó Antonio.

Francis levantó una ceja.

-Qué curioso- fue su única respuesta.

-¿Me das algún consejo?- dijo el español, quitándose la cara de su rostro.

-La verdad, estaba viendo como una mosca aterrizaba en tu brazo, luego, vi un vago quemando a una paloma muerta en su barril. Después, pasó un travesti que-

-El punto es que…extraño a Lovino. Y él me preguntó qué es lo que quería para esta Navidad. Yo fui dulce, muy dulce-

-Sí, ya oí lo que le pediste _mon ami_- bostezó Francis- no es de mi estilo, pero bueno, eres un país que tiene travestis sólo vistiendo un traje de baño con luces y lentejuelas, mientras está nevando a más no poder , se puede esperar de todo HON HON HON ~-

-Estabas alucinando, creo que tomaste demasiado _potenciador sexual_, fusosososo~- se burló Antonio.

**Error de Navidad Número 3.**

-¡Francis! ¡Descuélgame por favor! ¡Ya no soporto estar con toda mi sangre en la cabeza!– gritó el español a punto de vomitar.

El francés se fijó en el ventilador, ya no aguantaría a Antonio mucho más…

_Y sólo por ser víspera de Navidad, lo bajó._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No lo entiendo, no entiendo que hice mal…- murmuró Francis mientras devoraba un churro.

-¿Qué pasó?- Antonio agarró otro churro y empezó a comerlo también.

- Fui a la casa de _mon amour _Matthew y resulta que está demasiado ocupado para mí. Me dijo que me vería en la noche… ¡y podría jurar que lo oí murmurar: "eso, si tengo tiempo"!-

Para más dramatización, Francis sacó su pañuelo rosa y lo empezó a mordisquear. Luego ya lo jalaba con desesperación.

-Creo…creo que exageras- dijo Antonio, caminando hacia la cocina para calentar la cena de Navidad…_por si Lovino se animaba a venir_- Matthew no es de ese tipo de personas, ¡en lo absoluto!, tal vez sólo falte aclarar un par de cosas con él y podrías tener una velada román…Francis, sácate el pañuelo de la boca-

El francés sacó de su boca _dos pañuelos rosas._

-¿Eh?-

-Es que estoy desesperado por dos cosas- contestó jalándose la melena rubia- me pasó eso con Matthew…y no tengo donde pasar la Navidad-

-P-pero…¿qué tal si Lovino viene?-

-Enserio, ¿crees que el venga luego de lo que le pediste?- el francés levantó una ceja.

Bueno…_era Francia._ Podía ponerle viagra a la masa de las galletas. O lo podría dopar poniendo una de esas pastillas en su leche tibia. Tal vez le pondría un consolador al pavo.

Pero Navidad es Navidad. Momento de reconciliación, amor, unión, paz…

-Está bien- suspiró el español.

-¡GRACIAS, MON AMI!- contestó, lanzándose encima de Antonio- ¡ME PORTARÉ BIEN!, ¿en qué te ayudo?, soy muy buen cocinero- Francis ya estaba con su mandil blanco.

-O-ok…puedes ayudarme con el pavo…- señaló Antonio. Era un pavo de _12 kilogramos_. Eso le tendría muy ocupado al francés.

_Al cabo de media hora…_

-Bien, el puré, la salsa, las galletas, el espumante…- revisaba el español.

-¡Y el pavo!, estará listo en una hora.- anunció Francis.

-¿QUÉ?, ¡TAN RÁPIDO!- Antonio corrió asombrado al horno, ¡tal vez le haya puesto un par de condones a las alas del pavo!

No…nada…absolutamente nada.

-Te felicito…-

-Gracias…y es_ champagne_- corrigió el francés con una sonrisa.

-Espumante…-

-Champagne…-

-ESPUMANTE-

-CHAMPAGNE-

-¡ESPUMANTE!-

-¡CHAMPAGNE!-

-¡ESPUMANTEEEEEE!-

Y así….el pavo se quemó en el horno. Así que tuvieron que pedir por delivery _Kentucky Fried Chicken._

Xxxxxxxxx

Luego de la cena, que resultó un desastre por qué Francis insistía que era _champagne_…

_-¡TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE ES CHAMPAGNE!- gritaba el rubio_

_-¡ES IGUAL!-_

_-¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¡ES MÁS ESPUMOSO QUE EL ESPUMANTE, MIRA!- _

Y destapó la botella…provocando que la nariz de Antonio sangrara a chorros…_y no necesariamente de excitación_. Todo gracias al corcho del…am… ¿espumante?... ¿champagne?

Antonio trataba de conciliar el sueño…pero…

-Mmm~, mon amour Matthew… ¿tienes hambre?... ¿más bien sed?...que tal un poco de leche…mmm~-

_-¿Por qué podía hablar en sueños?-_ se lamentaba Antonio en su mente, mientras aplastaba la almohada contra su cabeza.

_Al día siguiente…_

Antonio se frotó los ojos…pero no los podía abrir…_ ¡MIERDA, SUS OJOS!, ¿SE HABÍA QUEDADO CIEGO?_

-¿Te gusta mi regalo?-

Antonio cayó en cuenta de que…_eran sólo gafas para dormir_.

-¡Mira!, Finlandia te dejó unos obsequios- señaló Francis.

El árbol tenía en su poder unos muy vistosos paquetes.

-¡REGALOS!- Antonio prácticamente voló, y apareció Campanita con Peter Pan y se lo quisieron llevar a Nunca Jamás, pero reconocieron que era el hijo de Pedobear, _así que eran un peligro de que vaya con los pobres niños perdidos_.

En fin, ¡casi todos los países se habían acordado de él!...por suerte el también se acordó de ellos…

-Veamos…-

Un llavero de tomate de Finlandia…un plato con un tomate de fondo de Suecia, una almohada en forma de tomate de Grecia, una sombrilla con tomates de Japón…

-Bien…tal y como el año pasado…-

Un tomate en cerámica de Feliciano, un tomate de chocolate de Turquía, un tomate de porcelana de Polonia, un separador para CDS en forma de tomate de Estados Unidos…

-¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo?- prácticamente lloraba el español.

Un tomate podrido de Inglaterra, un vaso con tomates volando de Dinamarca, crema de tomate en lata de Noruega, una mochila de tomate de Islandia, un libro "mi Tomate y yo" de Austria, un trapo de cocina con tomates de Alemania…

_-Tomates…tomates y más tomates…-pensó Antonio-siempre es lo mismo…_

Hasta que vio un empaque que decía: _"De: Lovino"_

Su corazón español empezó a latir a mil por hora...

¡Lovino nunca le regalaba nada!...

¡Y este año parecía que sería peor!... ¿quizás sea algo peligroso?

¡O tal vez algo sorprendente!

No pudo aguantar más la emoción…lo abrió lentamente…

-¡UN CONSOLADOR!- gritó el español, con el empaque abierto, y demostrando su contenido: _un consolador de la marca Mr. Placer edición de oro._

Aún no podía salir de su asombro…Francis tampoco…

El tiempo se detuvo…paró de nevar…

_Y Antonio rompió la puerta de su casa por salir corriendo a encontrarse con su italiano amado._

-¡LOVINO!, ¡AL FINAL ME REGALASTE LO QUE YO QUERÍA!, ¡GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!- gritaba, mientras corría más rápido.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme pasar la noche acá, y me sobran de esos- se rió Francis- a ver qué tal se la pasan ustedes dos…-

Xxxxxx

Francis cerró su puerta lentamente. Su casa estaba demasiado vacía.

Abrió los regalos uno a uno…consoladores, vibradores, látigos, condones, un suéter, máscaras…

¡ESPERA!

-¿¡UN SUÉTER!- se desesperó Francia.

_¡Y un suéter hecho por las manos de su amour, MATTHEW!_

El francés salió corriendo, gritando de alegría, desnudo y sólo con el suéter puesto, como única prenda.

Aparte de que la policía lo detenga, esa sería una de sus mejores navidades.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dato curioso:

**Juguetes sexuales, no, por favor…**

…dicen 47% de los encuestados franceses, 46% de los alemanes y 42% de los ingleses.** En España, sólo 28% dijeron que no.**

_-2010 Twenga Shopping Search Engine_

Ese dato salió en la revista Selecciones de este mes xD. Cuando lo leí…nació esto.  
>Nota: No soy una persona materialista, o que crea que Navidad es sólo regalos, cenas navideñas y consoladores. Sé que lo único importante es el nacimiento del Niño Jesús. Perdona si difieres conmigo, pero esa es mi opinión :)<p>

Y este fic…estuve en duda si ponerle Francia & Canadá o España & Italia del Sur, pero deduje que tenía más predominancia la segunda pareja :3

No lo corregí xD, así que pueda que haya uno que otro error, LOL.

_Si les gustó, ¿me dejan un review? :3_


End file.
